Random access memory (RAM) modules, for example, a dual inline memory module (DIMM), for computer systems generally come in two form factors—a large format DIMM that is generally used in desktop computers, and a small outline SO-DIMM that is generally used in laptop computers (and also in desktop computers). A large format DIMM typically has 168 pins, and a SO-DIMM typically has 72 pins or 144 pins.
Users can typically access a RAM module of a computer system, e.g., to upgrade the memory capacity of the computer system. For example, in a desktop computer, a large format DIMM is typically inserted into a receiving connector in a linear fashion—i.e., straight into the connector. However, in order to replace a memory module of a desktop computer, a user typically has to remove the outer casing (or an entire side panel) of the desktop computer to access the connector, which exposes critical components of the desktop computer to potential damage, e.g., from electrical shock. In a laptop computer (and in a desktop computer), a SO-DIMM is typically inserted into a receiving connector at an angle (e.g., on the order of 30°), and then rotated and locked into position. Such a rotational method of installation of the SO-DIMM generally requires a large opening within the computer system due to the footprint of the SO-DIMM (approximately 67.6 mm (length)×30 mm (width)).
Accordingly, what is needed is an improved system and method for inserting a memory module into a computer system. The present invention addresses such a need.